Czas stop
Czas stop – sto trzynasty odcinek serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Emitowany jest wraz z odcinkiem Nasz człowiek w Greferbergerstanie. Fabuła Kowalski konstruuje wynalazek, mający na celu zatrzymywanie czasu. Julian, chce odmierzyć czas w którym żuje swoją gumę, więc widząc wynalazek pingwina, bierze go za czasomierz i zabiera. Nieświadomy tego co robi, wdaje się w bójkę z Kowalskim, podczas której zatrzymują czas, a zaraz po tym niszczą wynalazek... Opis odcinka Epizod zaczyna się od tego, że Szeregowy, niczym kometa spada na ziemię z kosmosu. Kowalski używa swojego nowego wynalazku, którym zatrzymuje czas, przy czym ratuje życie swojemu przyjacielowi. Pingwiny nazywają jego wynalazek "Stop czasem". Kowalski demonstruje towarzyszom działanie wynalazku. Pingwiny zatrzymują czas i wszyscy spacerują sobie bezkarnie po zoo, zmieniając to co im się nie podoba... Tymczasem Król Julian, żuje sobie gumę. Zachwyca się nad jej nowym smakiem. Chce zdobyć jakieś urządzenie którym mógłby odmierzać czas w jakim ją żuje, w tedy zauważa Kowalskiego z jego nowym wynalazkiem. Wysyła Morta, by go mu odebrał. Mały lemur, w tym celu udaje loda, a gdy Rico, go demaskuje, on wykrada Stop czas. Pingwin rusza za nim w pogoń, jednak zanim zdąża go złapać, Julian zatrzymuje czas. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, żuje gumę, aż wkońcu wznawia czas i pyta Maurice, jak długo żuł gumę. Wtedy wpada na niego Kowalski, próbując odebrać mu wynalazek. W końcu mu się udaje, lecz wkrótce wpada na niego Julian. Ich upadek powoduje zatrzymanie czasu i jednocześnie zniszczenie wynalazku. Kowalski bezskutecznie próbuje go naprawić jednak mu się to nie udaje... Wkrótce tłumaczy zaistniałą sytuację Julianowi, który do tej pory nie wiedział co się naprawdę stało. Ku jego zdziwieniu lemur nie jest wcale zaskoczony – jest wręcz zafascynowany. Z jego pomocą Kowalski godzi się z zaistniałą sytuacją, a nawet dostrzega jej wielkie plusy. Po dłuższym czasie; a raczej, gdyby czas nie stanął w miejscu minęło by kilka, lub kilkanaście miesięcy, o czym świadczy ilość wyżutych gum przez Juliana i ilość wynalazków stworzonych przez Kowalskiego; Julian i Kowalski mieszkają razem w zgodzie. Wkrótce pingwin porusza temat gum do żucia, które Julian wszędzie przykleja. Kiedy lemur wymienia miejsca, gdzie przykleił gumy, w nich pojawia się "Stop czas". Wkrótce Kowalski dowiaduje się, że stało się to zaraz po tym jak zostali uwięzieni w przestrzeni między czasowej. Pingwin, odnajduje stary wynalazek, odkleja gumę i udaje mu się wznowić czas. Tłumaczy swoim pingwinim towarzyszom co zaszło, choć pomija część o zmianach jakie on i Julian zaprowadzili w świecie (poprzyklejane gumy do żucia, wynalazki, oraz graffitti na wieżowcu przedstawiający ich). Tak kończy się cały odcinek. Piosenki * Mamy czas Ciekawostki Kowalski nadal posiada, w pełni sprawny Stop Czas. Od tego odcinka Kowalski, jako jedyny z oddziału zaczął akceptować Juliana jako przyjaciela. Graffiti przedstawiające Juliana i Kowalskiego nadal widnieje na jednym z budynków Nowego Jorku. Scenariusz Epizod zaczyna się od tego, że Szeregowy, niczym kometa spada na ziemię z kosmosu. Kowalski używa swojego nowego wynalazku, którym zatrzymuje czas. Pingwin przenosi Szeregowego, na pompowany zamek Juliana, po czym wznawia czas. Szeregowy odbija się i ląduje na platformie zaznaczonej iksem. Szeregowy: No, no Kowalski... W ostatniej chwili. Kowalski: Mając chrono-kalkulator, posiadam wszystkie chwile na świecie. Skipper: Chrono-kalkulator? Błagam... Kowalski! Mówcie co to jest przewrotnie(?). Kowalski: Generalnie, zatrzymuje czas. Skipper: A wygląda to jak... Kowalski: Czasomierz. Tak myślę... Chociaż... nie każdy tu... widzę, widzi. Skipper: Stop czas! Nowa nazwa! Kowalski: Ale ona nie oddaje w pełni wszys... Skipper: Ćwiczenie z demokracji: Kto jest za Stop czasem? Szeregowy, Rico i Skipper, podnoszą skrzydła. Szeregowy: Na pewno łatwiej to wymówić. Skipper: Trzy do jednego. Kowalski: Dobra... STOP CZAS... Szeregowy: Fajnie. Kowalski: A, żeby zaobserwować efekt, proszę umieśćcie skrzydło, na... YYYH! STOP CZASIE... Wszyscy chwytają się Stop czau, a Kowalski, go uruchamia. Pingwiny udają się do gabinetu Alice. Skipper: Robi wrażenie... A jest jakieś praktyczne zastosowanie? Pingwiny wykrzywiają usta strażniczki - w gotowości do pocaunku i zabierają ją na wybieg goryli, po czym wznawiają czas. Alice: Łoo... ŁAAA!!! Lolo: Ty Lala, Dla mnie to też było przykre przeżycie... Skipper: No dobra, a teraz poważnie, są praktyczne zastosowania? Pingwiny znów zatrzymują czas, tym razem, by wykraść lody. Skipper: Ruszamy! Kowalski: No dobra, skoro już okiełznałem czas, to zajmę się teraz innymi fascynującymi zagadkami wszechświata. Skipper: Kowalski, odpocznijcie sobie i cieszcie się gałką. Szeregowy: Właśnie! Dokonałeś czegoś wielkiego, ciesz się! Kowalski: Tak zrobię! Zaraz, jak tylko dokonam, osiemdziesięciu siedmiu kolejnych odkryć. Skipper: Macie się cieszyć! Teraz! To jest rozkaz! Kowalski: Ahh... sarkastycznie O jejciu, cieszę się niezmiernie, aż do rozpuku jelit! Ha, ha, ha! Hi, hi, hi! Ho, ho ho! He, he, he! sobię głowę do loda. Tymczasem Król Julian, żuje sobie gumę. Julian: Mniam, mmm... Oh, mówię ci Maurice, ten nowy smak gumy do żucia! Mangowy świeży cios! Jest, niewyobrażalnie, wręcz bardzo dobry! Mmm... Maurice: Aha... Julian: I, jest mangowy! Mmm... Maurice: Ta, niewątpliwie. Julian: Mmm! Kwaśny posmaczek! Mmm! w tym momencie pingwiny zatrzymują czas i odtrącają głowę Juliana do tyłu. O! I jeszcze cios! Ahh! Smakowe szaleństwa trwa, trwa i trwa! Maurice: Ta, bardzo fajnie. Julian: Chcesz wyżuć tak długo? Maurice: Nie, nie bardzo... Julian: I ja też! Przydało by się coś... do mierzenia czasu! Julian i Maurice zauważają Kowalskiego, ze Stop czasem w rękach (a raczej skrzydłach). Kowalski:'''Ahh... '''Julian: W sam raz! Hej Mort! Mam dla ciebie zadanko! Rico: Mmm... He... loda do dzioba, gdy się okazuje, że to Mort. Mort: Jestem lodową gałą! Podrzucony przez Rico, podlatuje do Kowalskiego i zabiera mu wynalazek. Mort:'' Ha, ha, ha! '''Kowalski:'' Mój Stop czas! '''Skipper: Łapać tego lemura! Mort: Wykonałem zadanie królu mój! Hi, hi, hi! Julian: Bardzo wybornie Morcie! A teraz zbadamy, jak? Jak długo trwa fiksacja smakowa! Julian przymierza się do uruchomienia wynalazku. Kowalski: Nie! Nie naciska... Julian uruchamia Stop czas.Nie dokońca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, żuje gumę, aż w końcu wznawia czas i pyta Maurice, jak długo żuł gumę. Julian: Aaa... Koniec! czas Zobacz jak długo! Kowalski: Oddawaj Stop czas! Nawet nie wiesz co to jest! Julian: Ha! A właśnie, że wiem! To jest Stop czas! I co? Kowalski: Ahh... Głupia, ta nazwa! Skipper: Na przód Kowalski! Załóżcie mu nelsona! Skipper i Rico dopingują Kowalskiemu, a tym czasem on i Julian znów zatrzymują czas. Kowalski: Ups! Ah! ... Nie masz pojęcia co robisz! Oddawaj to! Słyszysz?! Julian: Nie oddam! Nie oddam, bo nie słyszę! Kowalski i Julian lądują na wybiegu słonia, który gotuje sie by na nich usiąść. Kowalski, zatrzymuje czas, sam ucieka, a Juliana zostawia. Kowalski: Ha, ha, ha, ha... Julian: Pomocy! Zostałem zapośladowany! Burt: Mów szczerze, co tam robiłeś! Julian: Wolałbym niedrążyć tematu... Burt: Eh, burak! Julian: Sam jeste... Burt wyżuca Juliana ze swojego wybiegu. Kowalski: Wszystko w pożądku. Stop czas jest tam gdzie być powinien. Julian: Aaa!!! Szeregowy: Uwaga, leci! Julian wpada na Kowalskiego. Ich upadek powoduje zatrzymanie czasu i jednocześnie zniszczenie wynalazku. Kowalski: Jest bardzo niedobrze... Julian: A... szkoda... Nie będę mógł teraz mierzyć czasowości smaku mojej gumy. Wiesz, mangowy cios. Bardzo dobra, powinieneś pożuć tym dziobem. Kowalski: Weź się w garś Kowalski, napewno to naprawisz! Oh! A! Niczego nie dotykaj! ... Nie panikuj! Nie panikuj! Nie panikuj! Julian: Czy to szkoła nieruchomych pantomimy? Niezła... Szacunek. Kowalski: No, dawaj, no dalej, dalej, dasz sobie radę! ... Zrobione! Ah! ... Aaa! Niestety, nic z tego! Kontinuum czasowe, zostało zamknięte w Stop czasie! A Stop czas, zrobił STOP! Jesteśmy uwięzieni w międzyczasie! Już na zawsze! Julian: Yyy... Aha, może być. Powiec lepiej, czy ja dobrze mimuję, też. Kowalski: Aaa!!! ... Yh...h...h... Julian: Ja jestem statuetką. Możesz mnie ożywić dotykiem. Kowalski: Yh... Masz. Julianie, posłuchaj uważnie: oni nie ćwiczą pantomimy! Ty i ja utknęliśmy nieszczęśliwie w punkcie na linii czasu! Na zawsze! Julian: Cze, cze, cze, czekaj! Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że wszyscy są tacy zesztywniali? Kowalski: Dokładnie! Julian: Wszyscy, wszędzie? Kowalski: Tak! Julian: Na zawsze?! Kowalski: Tak! Julian: Czyli... Czyli... Czyli, że możemy robić co nam się dziwnie podoba! He, he! Kowalski: No masz... Piosenka: Mamy czas. Kowalski: Tak, udało się! Oto transwymiarowa szczoteczka! Julian: Bardzo fajne kolego, ale ty nie masz zębów. Kowalski: Fakt, ale za to mogę zrobić o tak. Czyści sobie dziób szczoteczką. Kowalski: Siedem tysięcy dziewięć nowych wynalazków! U hu hu! Co dalej? Julian: Uuu... Chętnie bym się przejechał na tym dwukołowym trycyklu, o którm mówiłeś, wiesz. Kowalski: Jasne, spoko, robi się kolego! Ty wiesz co Julian? Dziękuję ci! Julian: Ty wiesz co Kowalski? Nie ma za co. Właśnie, za co? Kowalski: No, dzięki twoim wybrykom mam nieskończenie wiele czasu na wynalazki, czyli mam ciastko i je zjadam jednocześnie. Julian: Tak, tylko gdybyś go nie miał, to byś go nie zjadł, taka to moja logika. Kowalski: He, he, he tak. No nieważne. Wszystko to, dzięki tobie, kolego. Julian: Spoko, żaden problem kolego. Kowalski: Choć jest no, jedna taka mała rzecz, która mnie odrobinę jednak rozprasza. Julian: Cóż to za rzecz, ptaku? Kowalski: Czy wszędzie musisz podklejać swoje stare wyżute gumy? Julian: Ale ja... He, he, he! Przecież ja nigdzie gum nie przyklejam! No, skąd! Kowalski: A dał byś słowo? Julian: E, y, a, y... Okej, mogłem faktycznie przykleić kilka gum, do czegoś, no wiesz, do lamp, do ławek, autobusów, do dużej pani i do mniejszej pani z zoo, do Stop czasu, do poduszki, emm... do łużka. Kowalski: A no widzisz, ty jednak... DO STOP CZASU?! CO?! KIEDY?! Julian: Zaraz po tym jak go rozbiłeś: "Kowalski: Aaa! Niczego tu nie dotykaj!" Wiesz, kiedy mangowy cios, stracił już wszystkie resztki mangowego ciosu, musiałem się go pozbyć. Kowalski: Aaa!!! To guma, to wszystko było przez gumę! Julian: Ej, ty wiesz co? Coś w tym może być! Guma mogła się troszkę przyczynić. Kowalski: Troszkę przyczynić?! Kowalski wyjmuje gumę i wznawia czas. Szeregowy: Czy ktoś mi powie, dlaczego mam doniczkę na głowie i różową gumę na dziobie? Skipper: Kowalski, raport poproszę. Kowalski: Wy, wy... Nareszcie, nareszcie się ruszacie! Nie utkwiliście w międzyczasie! Szeregowy, powiec coś bardzo naiwnego, ale uroczego! Szeregowy: Yyy... Co? Kowalski: Dziękuję! Rico, weź coś wyżygaj! Rico: Łee... Kowalski: Przecudownie! Szefie, niech szef coś powie, tak jak szef umie! Skipper: Czy ktoś mi raczy wyjaśnić, co u diabła morskiego się tu wyrabia?! Kowalski: Tak! Skipper: Nie, ale poważnie, co się tu wyrabia? Żądam odpowiedzi! Kowalski: Eee... Jasne, yhm, yhm. Pojawiła się mała, nieistotna, bardzo niewielka usterka w Stop czasie, ale już ją naprawiłem. Skipper: A ominęło nas coś? Kowalski: Niewiele. Maurice: Czy ktoś mi powie, co robiłem w wychodku w takiej pozycji? Kowalski i Julian, robią balona z gum. Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Odcinki skupiające się na Kowalskim Kategoria:Odcinki skupiające się na Królu Julianie en:Time Out